In the food technology field, the typical food consumer or preparer is often an amateur that lacks specialized knowledge in food science, recipe creation, and related aspects of food technology. Thus recipes, including a set of ingredients and guidelines for food preparation, are created by more experienced food preparers for dissemination to amateur food preparers and/or the public at large. Amateur food preparers can attempt to seek out detailed recipe information that meets their food preferences, but the information is often inconsistent across available sources (e.g., the Internet) and performing such a search requires some preexisting specialized knowledge concerning what to seek out. Consulting with a subject matter expert (SME) can be helpful, but one-on-one recommendations are necessarily bespoke and thus scale poorly to the need for domain knowledge across the population of amateur food prepares; conventional approaches fail to suitably generalize SME knowledge across a population of amateur food preparers that require such information.
Thus, there is a need in the food technology field for methods and systems for improving food-related personalization to user needs. This invention provides such new and useful methods and systems.